Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-24431601-20141204024930
"Ugh." Coco Sniff's general grunt of disapproval went through the hall. He felt like hge'd been walking for hours, and had a gut feeling he'd been going in circles. His eyes had adapted to the darkness, but sight didn't help in halls that all looked identical. He stopped, putting his arm on a wall to rest. Of course, he accidentyly pressed a pressure plate, opening a door in the wall. "...Huh." He said, entering it. This hall appeared to be full of closed doors. Coco Sniff didn't open any, assuming they'd likely be trapped. He put his ears to a couple. One was totally silent. THe other merely had the slow dripping of water coming from it. Another had what sounded like nigh-inaudible sobbing and crying. He opened one of the doors very slightly and silently. He could see Suicide Squidward inside, crying in the corner with a shotgun laid out on the ground before him. He closed it and pretended he never saw it. As he went down the hall, he could hear more sounds of general depression. "Whoever runs this ship should hire crew without anxiety disorders." Coco Sniff said out loud, rolling his eyes. "H... Hello?" A voice came back, which would have been unhearable if not for the echoing of the hallways. "I-Is someone th-there?" It sounded slightly familiar to him... But something was very off. It sounded like it was sick, and in immense pain. He made his way down the hall, trying to find where the voice came from. He made no noise himself, in case whatever it was was actually hostile. "P-Please... Somebody... Help me!... W-Where did you go? A-Are you th-there?" A single door was open... well, it didn't even have a door. Coco Sniff crept in, his eyes dashing in all directions, Desert Eagle at the ready in one hand, the other at his belt, ready to draw his machete. This room was completely dark, he couldn't see anything. The voice was silent, but he could hear shaking breaths echo across the room. His hand brushed something. And when it did, the voice made a surprised gasp. Coco Sniff jumped back, pointing his handgun at whatever he just touched. "W-Who's there? P-Please! D-Don't hurt me!..." It said, before making a weak cough. Coco Sniff found the flashlight from his trenchcoat, haivng no idea why he didn't remember it in the first place. He turned it on, pointing it at whatever was there. It's voice was very familiar to him, but he couldn't believe it was true. "Ah!~" It exclaimed in response. It covered its eyes with its hooves. "Oh... I... I-I'm sorry..." Coco Sniff stuttered, turning it off. The pony took her hooves off her face. Coco Sniff couldn't believe it. "Who... Who are you?" He asked, but he knew the answer. "I... I'm Flutt... A-AmnesiaShy..." She seemed like she wasn't allowed to say her real name either, just like Lost SIlver. "No, it's not." Coco Sniff said, coming closer to her. He sat down, staring at her. Back in Equestria, Coco Sniff had fallen in love with Fluttershy. But when he finally contacted her and asked to meet her in person, his appearence scared her away. Coco Sniff had never gotten over it. He'd written the most beautiful romantic poem for her, which he then burned and drank the night away. Even still, he'd never gotten over it, and had vowed that one day he would hold her in his arms. "H-Huh?" The pony said. She looked like Fluttershy; She had the same mane and tail, and all the same colors, and the same cutie mark. But she appeared to have slash wounds all over her, some of which still bled. Chains were wrapped around her legs, which seemed to be twisted. It seemed a miracle if she could ever walk. Her wings were definitely broken, but the most horrifying were the eyes... Like many others, she simply had an infinite darkness where her eyes should have been. "Your name is Fluttershy." Coco Sniff said. Fluttershy gasped at the mention of this. She stood up, and tried to walk in his direction, but her walk was a limp. "Who-Who are you?" She asked. "W-Where are you?" "My name is Coco Sniff." He said, gently putting his hoof on her cheek. "And I'm right here." He tried to make his voice as gentle and caring as possible. Fluttershy's strength seemed to give in. She collapsed, but Coco Sniff caught her. She put her arms around him, hugging onto him for support. Coco Sniff hugged back. "She... She can't see me." He whispered to himself. "W-What?" She asked. "Oh, umm, n-nothing." Coco said. "Why are you here?" "I-I'm so sorry!" She said, it sounded like she was about to cry. She let go of him, allowing herself to collapse to her knees. "I couldn't f-find my way back to my r-room! Please! D-Don't tell Master! If he knows he'll-" "Hush." Coco Sniff said, running a hoof through her mane. It was smooth as silk. Indeed, he was in love. "It's okay. You don't deserve to be here." "I... I can't leave." Fluttershy said. "Master would try to kill me. I want to live." "This isn't living, Fluttershy." Coco Sniff replied, withdrawing his hoof from her mane. "It.. It's the closest thing to it I can get." Coco Sniff was silent for a few seconds. "H-Hello?" She asked. Coco didn't respond. "Coco! C-Come back!" She said, assuming he left jusyt like everyone else. "P-Please! S-Stay with me!" She stood up aain painfully, and tried to limp towards the door, but fell once again. "Please! W-Wait! W-Why did you leave me?" She began to sob. She couldn't cry, obviously. "I'm still here, Fluttershy." Coco Sniff siad, putting his hoof on her shoulder. "Please... Don't go... S-Stay with me..." She half-spoke, ahlf-whispered. "No. I'm leaving." He said. "Nooooo!~" she took his arm and hugged onto it. Coco helped her up to his knees. They both sat there for a few seconds, Fluttershy resting her head on his shoulder, cliging on to him with what little strength she had left. "And I'm taking you with me." Coco Sniff continued. "This isn't life. This is lifeless slavery. And you need to be free." "Th...Thank you..." Fluttershy said, as the smallest smile spread across her face for the first time since her initial existence. Coco Sniff embraced her, holding her in his arms, just like he dreamed he would but never thought would be true.